El Tigre El Bebe
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 2nd Age Changing Story of El Tigre! After facing a villain, Manny and Rodoflo gets effected by her ray gun as they get to be effected as they get to possibly as they build that as Manny gets turn into a baby, and Rodolfo gets turn into a young man, I mean younger! But how young will he get? we'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second Age changing story of Nickelodeon's _El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera,_ and since my last age changing story is 2-parted, I think that this could be one parted as possible as they had to be that quite as they get to see that you're going to enjoy this as much as I will be making it, of which I get to call it "El Tigre, El Babe", enjoy.

Chapter 1: A big thing's about to go down

It all started in a dark and stormy night, it was that a villainous woman named Ms. Mingle as she gets to see that she was working on a big ray gun as she was going to see that she was about to make sure that she was seriously as she had to build on a great time as she was going to allow that she was making as she was simply as she'll get her time soon enough.

"Soon, the whole world get to be on my knees!" as she gets to laugh as she finish her ray gun, she knew that she was simply as she gets to be that she gets to enjoy her time as she was going to make it though in here.

The next day, it seems that Manny and his dad had to go down to the museum as he gets to make sure as he saw something interesting. "You know Manny, I think that these Superhero weapons are what make a superhero to be the very best." said Rodoflo.

"What makes you say that dad?" said Manny. "You're always a superhero to me."

"Yes, but one day when I'm not around, I'm sure that you're going to be that you're going to do all of the superhero work from me and not to do some supervillain from grandpapi."

"I heard that!" said Grandpapi.

As they get to take a look around, they knew that it was that they were interrupted by a bank robbery as El Oso gets to appear as they get to possibly as they had to see that he was getting away with 2 money bags as he gets to see that. "A Bank robbery!" surprised Manny. "Ooh! good eye Mijo!" As he gets to make sure that they transform into El Tigre and The White Pandera as they get to stop him.

"Drop those bags of money you fiend!" The white pandera demanded. "Make me you super waste!" said El Oso.

"Okay then, prepare to fear the waste!" as he uses El Tigre as a big stretcher as he was going to make him to give El Oso a big punch.

"Oof!" as he gets to slide down as he was going to make sure that he slide into a brick wall.

"Okay, so you want to play rough, then let's play rough!" as he gets to make sure that he gets to punch it around as he has to make it as he gets to possibly as he was going to landed on the floor.

"How dare of you to hit my son!" As he gets to fly up as he was going to make it as he gets to give him a big punch as he was going to be that he was going to be that he was flying high as he was going to give him a big landing kick as he was simply had going to use it as Ms. Mingle had to focus on the Rodolfo/White Pandera as she gets to make it as she gets to be that she was going to give him a shot.

"Okay, you only got a shot to make Rodolfo young again." as she gets to aim on him.

As El Tigre and White Pandera are still fighting, she was steadying as she was going to give him a blast as she was simply as she was going to use it on him.

As he slip over, she missed. "Drat, I miss!" As she gets to try again as he was going to use it as she was going to use it as she might had to allow that she was simply as she was simply as she had to focus on her.

As El Tigre gets to see that he was going to blast him as he gets to possibly as he was going to allow that he was simply as he was giving out the finishing touch.

As Frieda was walking when she see the fight. "Whoa!" said Frieda. "This is awesome!" as she gets to see the fight, El Oso gets to see that it was going to be that she was going to simply as she gets to find out what was going on here.

It was that the heroes are going to use it as he was going to be that quite as they get to fight around as he gets to see that it was thrown into a police wagon as the citizens cheered.

After the police wagon took him away, Frieda came up and she said "Wow Manny, I didn't know that was a great battle like that!"

"Well, when you get to see me fight evil with my dad, I think that even that an old hero like him that would be quite possible."

"Hey, who are you calling old?" said Rodolfo.

"Sorry dad." said Manny.

"That's all right son."

As Ms. Mingle gets to appear in front of them. "Hello there, I couldn't help noticing that you defeated that awful El Oso, but you do get to see to feel that I'm going to borrow your friend here."

"Uh-Huh, and who are you?" Manny asked. "Why I'm Ms. Mingle and I believe that I get to be that interesting as they had to use your friend Frieda in order to be using as a test subject."

"How do you know my name?" Frieda asked. "Never mind, I Think that we could be that it was going to make sure that I get to use it."

As she gets to pull off her ray gun, Manny noticed that she was evil. "Now hold still, for I maybe get you back to your earlier years!" as she laughed evilly as Manny kicked that gun right off that it landed on the ground. "Madam, have you lost your mind?!" asked Manny.

"Wait a minute, I know you, you're that evil villainess whom seem to be the best!" Rodolfo realized.

"You know this villain?" asked Manny. "Know her? Why, she seem the weakest villain that I could ever faced!"

"Weak, huh? Well I think that we could be that quite possible as they get to see that if you don't know, you were a young man decided to be evil, but with that quite possibly as they had to work hard to go to the wrong side, you decided to become good instead."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" asked Rodolfo.

"Well, I Think that if you would've gone evil, you won't get to see that you get to be the hero that you are today."

"Well year, but that was 23 years ago, and you don't know seem that I was going to enjoy that!"

"You were 17 back then and I think that you might get to be reconsidering evil now."

"I highly doubt that!" as Rodolfo turn on his back.

"23 years?" said Manny. "Gee, do you think that I could be that a great villain?" he asked her. "Well, your grandpapi was a villain and I Think that you're going to be that simply as they had they get to make up for all those years for making up as they get to notice about it."

"So, what was the ray gun?" asked Manny.

"Well, it was something that I cooked up last night."

"A ray gun?" said Frieda. "Get real."

"A Youthful ray gun." Ms. Mingle gets to make sure as they get to make it as they had to possibly as that it can make people young again."

"Really? It can make people young again?" Manny laughed. "Get real."

As Ms. Mingle gets mad. "Oh, so you doubted me, huh?" she said. "Well, as you possibly know, I guess that I could be setting you to get down to make it as I think that you're going to make sure that this is what they had to allow that it was going to destroy the two of you."

"Really? you think that I could be young again?" happily asked Rodolfo. "Don't encourage her!" said Manny.

"What? I was curious about it."

"Well, I Think that it could be that I can't help it that your son called you old."

"It's true, I Think that it was going to be that quite gone though with it." as she dial her settings. "I Believe that those two deserve to be getting younger."

As she blasted her ray to them, they had to fee that they could be that they're going to be that seriously as they had to be blasted as the ray gun has stopped.

"Huh, I'm still the same." replied Rodolfo.

"I Don't fell any different." said Manny.

"You see that, your little ray didn't work on them." replied Frieda. "Darn! I Guess that ray has a delayed effect." she said. "Oh well, I guess that you'll be getting younger soon enough." as she leave. "What does she mean 'delayed effect'?" asked Manny. "Are we getting any younger?"

"Don't you worry, I'm sure that you're still going to be the same," said Frieda. "I'm sure that ray gun's a dud."

"Not if I had to say anything about that." she evilly chuckled.

What will happen in this scenery? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yes, it was a really long chapter and I hope that you'll get to see that I might had to make it a good story as possible.


	2. Chapter 2-09-07-2018

A/N: When we last left off Manny and his dad, they had to turn into El Tigre and White Pandrea whom they had to stop El Oso from his usual bank robbery as they get to possibly as they had to see that they beat him up as they get to see as they see an old woman whom they get to see that she recognized Rodolfo as the White Pandrea, as she explains that he prefer to be a hero over a villain, and it seems that she had a ray gun that blast them both, they were supposed to be younger but nothing happened. Read this chapter and we'll see what's going on there.

Chapter 2: Getting younger the next day

As they head back to the house, they try to figure it out what does that Ms. Mingle mean that she's getting younger.

"I Don't understand of how does that ray supposed to be younger." said Manny.

"Maybe that it have a little defect because of that, I think that it that was a distraction so she'll get to be doing such crime and villainy." said Rodolfo.

"Oh relax boys, I think that if there never was a simple reason of making you younger." said Frieda. "Besides, I Think that ray gun that Ms. Mingle that made is just a load of crud."

"You're right Frieda." replied Manny. "I think that I could be that I'll be had to notice that we're going to feel that it was simply as that it was just a dud."

"I Better get home and practice." said Frieda. "I Hope that 'Youthful ray gun' isn't giving that real blast." as she goes home. "Do you really think that ray gun's just a dud dad?" asked Manny. "Of course, Mijo," Said Rodolfo. "and besides, I don't want that happen to use."

"Well, I'm going to turn in early." said Manny. "Night dad."

"Good night son." as they get to bed, they get to feel that Ms. Mingle's cackle as they get to see that they might had to feel different.

The next day, Manny's alarm had to go off, Manny turn it off as he gets to see that, he was now, 12? yeah, 12 years old. "Huh, that's funny, I don't feel a little younger." as he gets to take a shower, as he might feel a little different, as he's done, he's still 12, as he gets to brush his teeth as he noticed that the scar on his face was gone, no longer there. "What? my scar, it's gone." surprised Manny. "I don't get it."

As for Rodolfo, who's now 39, he sees his dad. "I just checked the mirror and see that my scar is gone." said Manny to his dad. "Huh, when you had that scar, it seems that Santana of the dead happen to be responsible and had 'scared you for life'."

"Huh, I seriously happen to be that I lost my scar now." replied Manny. "Well, I think that you're cleared."

As Rodolfo got undressed for his shower, he seems that he was going to be wash his clothes as he takes a nice hot shower, as he haven't noticed that he was growing younger during that.

After his shower, he felt that he was now 33 years old as he looked into the mirror. "Wow, I guess that ray gun really does make me younger!" said Rodolfo as he put on his clothes, they seem to be a little bigger as he seem to be.

At Breakfast, Grandpapi gets to see that he was going to see that he was going see that they looked different. "Wow, you guys seem to be different." he said. "Did you get haircuts?"

"No," Manny replied. "I Think that Ms. Mingle character gets to use her 'ray gun' as she gets to put the effect on us by making us younger."

"Ah, but did it work?" asked Grandpapi.

"No, I think that it didn't worked." said Manny.

"On Manny, because I looked because I happen to be younger!" as Rodolfo took off his mask. "Look! All black hair again!" he said. "I think that you're going to see that it was going to show Maria about it." as he puts it back on.

"Okay, but I don't think that she'll recognized you, because that I Think that she'll see you to be a handsome young man, all over again."

"Oh don't worry Papi, I think that Maria gets to see the new me!" as he gets to be on his way.

As Manny gets to be that he sees his dad gets to see his mom, Maria, Grandpapi took a look at him. "Are you sure you look different?" he asked. "I think that mingle gal gets to see that you're getting more younger."

As they could possibly as they get to allow that he gets to see that he looked different.

Meanwhile, Rodolfo gets to see Maria as he gets to see Rodolfo. "Rodolfo? What are you doing here?" asked Maria. "Why, I happen to take that effect by that ray gun yesterday by Ms. Mingle yesterday and would you notice it, I Think that I get to be younger!" as he gets to walk in. "Okay, just make yourself at home and feel comfortable."

As he gets to see that he gets to show that he gets to be that he was simply that he was feeling that he gets to be younger. "Uh, Rodolfo?" worrying looked Maria.

As he gets to feel that he was down to 31 years old, same age as her, but he didn't seem to see that his clothes got a little bigger. "Interesting." as Maria gets to take her age scanner, she happen to be exactly of how old Rodolfo is. "I'm 31?" replied Rodolfo. "Even better!" as he gets to be that quite interesting as they get to make sure that here.

Meanwhile back at the Rivera's residence at the top of Casa De Macho, Manny had to be taking for strangeness. "Grandpapi, why did you think that of that I'm growing younger still?"

"Well, at least that Ms. Mingle get to see that she got you younger as possible."

"What? That's impossible, I Would never get a little younger." said Manny as he noticed that he's down to 11 as he clothes got a little bigger and looser as he noticed that he looked into the mirror as he's now 11. "Oh boy, this ain't right." as he gets to see it as Frieda came to the door. "Manny, I'm here!" said Frieda. "And I got my guitar!" as she looked into Manny. "Whoa dude, what's going on here?" she asked.

"It seems that Ms. Mingle that blasted Manny and my son as they gradually getting younger." Grandpapi explained.

"So, you think that ray gun is making Manny and his dad younger? Please! I believe it when I see it." as Manny gets more younger as he goes down 10. "Oh my gosh!" she replied. "I Believe that he's getting younger!"

How much younger that Manny will get? and what about Rodolfo, how will he get any younger then just the same as his ex-wife Maria?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing note: In case you didn't know, Rodolfo have mention that Santana of the dead has given Manny as El Tigre a scar on his face mention on one of my favorite stories "Ballad Of The Buckle", so yeah, wanted you to know.


	3. Chapter 3-09-10-2018

A/N: When we last left off Manny and his dad, they seem that they're getting younger as Manny gets down to 12, and Rodolfo gets down to his early 30s, and now, he's 31, same age as his ex-wife Maria as he gets to be handsome and around more youthful, however, I Think that he's getting more younger as possible, and Manny, well, I think that he was going to be younger as we get to see that we're going to show that it was nothing like simply that this is one big problem.

Chapter 3: Getting Younger And Smaller

It was odd enough that Rodolfo gets to be that he was simply 31 again, and he was going to be that excited enough that he gets to be that he was simply got to feel that he was simply off the wide side about. "No doubt about it Maria, I think that I get to enjoy being young again, so I think that It was going be that I can still be a superhero!" he exclaimed.

"Really? I couldn't tell." scarastily said Maria. "Oh come on Maria, get this as you already had to be that it was nothing that when we were married."

"Yeah, I Bet that there's nothing wrong about that." As she heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who can that be." as she walked up to the door as she sees Manny and a reduced 11-year-old Manny Rivera. "Mom, I'm getting younger by Ms. Mingle's ray." Manny looked worried.

"Mrs. Rivera, you got to help Manny," worried Frieda. "He's growing younger! you got to do something!"

"Don't worry, I Think that I could be getting some help from the lab."

Later at the lab, Maria gets to see that both Manny and Rodolfo gets to make sure that there's going to be that quite as they get to possibly as they had to make it as she and Frieda had to see the reversing aging process.

"Yep, I think that it was going to be that it was seriously as they had to allow that Ms. Mingle happen to be as her ray gun happen that it was seriously that quite as they would simply as they had to allow to do so as they had to work hard about it."

As Manny feels a little tingling, he felt that he wasn't going be 11, much longer, as he goes down to 10, he seems that his clothes gets to feel a little bigger, then he goes to 9, as he gets to see that he's smaller and younger.

"Uh Frieda? When you get taller?" asked Manny.

"I didn't," replied Frieda. "You got smaller," as Manny got worried. "And younger." As he seems that he was growing younger down to 8 as he gets to feel like it. "Aw man, at this rate, I'll be too young to be a super anymore." as he got to be that he was seriously to be that quite to feel about it.

"Well, It seems that Manny's not the only one who's getting side effects." as Rodolfo gets to see that it was quite as they had to possibly as they had to he seem that he was getting younger as possible too.

"Dad, what's going on here?" asked Manny. "I think that Ms. Mingle had to be that she was simply as she planned this." as they get to see that they might had to feel that he was simply growing younger as he gets to be getting smaller too.

"Oh boy, I Think that I was going to see that I'm getting more younger then I thought." as he gets to see that he was going back in age as he goes down to 27, his mask got a little bigger, then at 25, his glasses got a little bigger and they seem to be looser as they had to feel as they to possibly that he was getting slippage though his 20s, as he goes down to 22, as he feels that he was getting to be that strangely effected as he might had to go for.

"Uh, Maria? I Think that Ms. Mingle gets to be using Manny and me for some evil plan." worried Rodolfo.

As for Manny, he seems that he gets to be that he was shrinking down as Manny gets reduced into 5, as his clothes gets a little heavier as he notice it. "Oh boy, I think that this isn't what I had in mind." as Manny goes down to 3, and then he had fall down, as he gets to be fighting though his clothes as he gets to pop out as he looked into a mirror, as he got turn into a year-old baby boy. "Ahh! I've been turn into a baby!" he got freaked out as Manny cried and his mom Maria squeled with joy!

Find out next chapter if Ms. Mingle's plan's going to be a hit if Rodolfo's get turn even younger then 22 and ended up as a baby too or not!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4-09-13-2018

A/N: When we last left off our heroes, they seem to getting younger as we speak, and they had to be that they're going to see that they might had to get younger by Ms. Mingle's de-aging ray as they get to be younger, now that Manny and his dad are younger, let's see if there's going to be any difference about it, and now that Manny has been turn into a Manny and Maria is surprised that they're going to be that Rodolfo's going to be anymore younger then he is now.

Chapter 4: The more younger Rodolfo gets

As he gets to see that he was seriously as he was going to be younger then he thought, however, Manny ain't going to be that now he's been turn into a baby.

"Dude, I can't believe that you've been turn into a baby!" surprised Frieda. "Tell me something that I Don't know." just then, he gets to cry as he gets to feel about it.

"Aw, poor Manny." said Maria encouraging him. "Is all that Manny upset that he got turn into a baby again?"

"Mrs. Rivera, don't encourage him!" protest Freida. "You know that Manny is a very mature kid."

"Thank You Frieda." Manny replied as Frieda gets to treat him like- excuse me, _as_ a baby. "Lookie-ookie, I got your little toes!" as she gets to wiggle one of Manny's toes.

"Hey, don't you dare treat Manny like a baby all over again, please!" replied Rodolfo. "Have you no shame? Look at the two of you, Manny and I got effected by a ray that makes me younger and you're treating Manny like the baby he is!"

"Sorry Mr. R.," said Frieda. "I guess that we had forgot that." as Rodolfo gets to feel that he was feeling a little tingling as he gets to be that he was growing younger as he gets to feel that he might had to feel that he wasn't going to feel that he was going to be Maria's age a little longer. "Whoa boy, I Think that I'm getting to be getting more side effect then I thought." As he gets to feel that he was going to be that he was getting younger and smaller, 30, 29, 28, as his clothes gets a little bigger. "If I don't get to take care of this, _I'll_ be ended up to be a baby just like Manny."

As he continues to grow younger rapidly as he gets to see that he was worried.

At Age 25, his clothes are little bigger, and he seems that he's shorter, as he gets to feel that his feet are getting a little smaller on his boots.

At Age 22, his mask and glasses are slipping as he gets to see that he was going to be that he felt that he was simply out of touch of them.

And at 20, half his normal age, he seems that he was going to be that he was going to make sure that he was now 11 years younger then his ex-wife!

As he looked into the mirror, the now-20-year-old Rodolfo happened to be that he was getting to be quite simply that he was going to be that he was simply younger that he could be. "Wow, I never felt so youthful in my life!" as he gets to be that he was simply lucky as he gets to be.

"Wow, I can't believe that it was that quite a powerful youthful look as I get to follow that it was simply as that I get to fight all of the crime and villainy!" as he gets to be that he was going out, but what they didn't know that Ms. Mingle's de-aging ray happen that more side effects if he really ended up to be a baby.

Come back next chapter and see much more side effects he'll have to take from Ms. Mingle's mysterious ray.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You

Closing Note: So Sorry about the short chapter, but I seen Nintendo Direct tonight and I'm glad that all the people from Japan are all right, and I saw that that Isabelle is confirmed for upcoming Nintendo Switch game _Super Smash Bros. Ultimate_ and I Hope that they'll survive from this Hurricane Florence, so I hope that everyone will get to be all right.


	5. Chapter 5-09-17-2018

A/N: When we last left off the Rodolfo and Manny, they had to be that they're growing younger as they get to see that they had to possibly as they had to make sure that he was simply as Manny gets turn into a baby so he was too young to be a super anymore, as for Rodolfo, he seems that he stopped at 20 years old as he gets to see that he was so happy that he gets to be more energetic and more reliable as he was exactly 20 years ago, and now that he heard that there's another bank robbery in progress, he knew that he seem to be that El Oso is up to no good again, will Rodolfo gets to stay 20, or will he'll get more younger? Let's find out right now.

Chapter 5: Still getting younger and Smaller

It was that Rodolfo gets to see that he sees that he saw another bank robbery as he gets to feel as they could be that quite as they had to see that he was going to get it as he might had to get that as possible.

"I Thought I told him yesterday not to steal that bank!" he said. "Well, this is the job for-" As he turn into his super hero ego "White Pandera!" as he gets to stop him as he gets to land on him. "Oh, White Pandera, you came back for more?" said El Oso. "I thought I Stopped you yesterday!"

"Well you thought wrong." said Oso. "As I get to steal that I might had to take it as they get to possibly as they had to make sure that I might had to feel that he was going to quite as they had to use it as they get to allow as he gets to give him a punch, and a kick and another punch as he gets to see that he was going to get to feel that he's giving him the final touch, he felt that he got down to 19, as one of his boots hit him and fly up and landed on the police car as the crowd cheers.

"Wow, Twice in one day!" said officer Sudaez. "I don't know how do you do it."

"I just happen to be that I get to be that quite as they had to be that I get to be that lucky I guess." As he picked up his boot and ran back.

"I don't get it Rodolfo, it seems that your boot had to fly out during your battle against El Oso."

As Rodolfo gets to see his boot as he gets to see he didn't stopped at 19 or 20. "I think those side effects happen to be that quite as I had to believe that quite as they had to keep getting younger. "I think that I Had to go the guest room and had to lie down."

As he did he happen to be resting as he gets to be continued getting younger as his muscles deflate, and he gets to feel that his clothes is getting bigger and larger as he gets to know about it.

As he awakes 30 minutes, he knew that he happen to be that quite as Maria had to check up on him. "Are you all right Rodolfo?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." he said as his voice got higher as he gets to see that he happened, he looked into a mirror that he sees that he's now 10 years old. "Ahh! I'm a kid again!" he got freaked out!" as he gets to see that he had to look into his hands covered by his coat as oversized sleeves.

"Rodolfo, did you happen to be ended up to be a kid?" as Rodolfo gets to see that he might had to feel as they get to possibly as they had to noticed as they get to be that he was seriously that he had to make it as he gets to possibly as he would noticed it. "I don't understand Maria, I was supposed to stay 20 but I got turn into a 10-year-old boy!"

"Well, it could happen as they had to be that I could have you as a second son rather then a husband." said Maria. "Very Funny." said Rodolfo. "No, if I keep getting younger, I happen to be that to be back in diapers like Manny!"

"No Question!" said Manny.

As Ms. Mingle gets to be that appear. "Ms. Mingle, what are you doing here?" As Baby Manny gets to stand. "Well, I happen to make it as I happen to use it as I would allow that it was going to be that you two will go back to a very early age."

"You won't get away with this Ms. Mingle!" replied Rodolfo. "Oh, but I've already had in fact, you're going to be having that same result as Manny here."

As Rodolfo gets to feel more side effects as he gets more younger as he gets down to 9, and then he's down 7, and then 5, and his clothes are way too big to fit anymore, not even his White Pandera Uniform, and then he gets down to 3 years old, as he screams as his voice get higher and higher!

Then he goes down to 2, and then finally, he was covered by his clothes as Frieda and Maria gets to see him. "Oh, I feel funny." he said in his baby voice as he saw his little baby hands.

"What's going on here?" he demanded as his baby son gets to see that he went to go though the same thing.

"You see that," explained Ms. Mingle. "It was my plan all along, I turn you into babies so I can take over as I let every villain gets to be that quite as they had to allow that it was simply as they had to make sure that so I'll teach him a lesson for being good."

As both babies looked worried.

What will happen next? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I've been thinking about it for a while and I hope you like the ideas of Ms. Mingle turn Manny and his dad Rodolfo being turn into babies, so if you like it as well as my last Age-changing stories "Little Big Maria"s 1 and 2, I don't mind.


	6. Chapter 6-09-21-2018

A/N: On the last chapter, we might happen that Rodolfo got turn into a 2-year-old baby as Manny get to see him as he noticed that Ms. Mingle has to teach him for choosing good over evil, what will happen? Let's find out.

Chapter 5: Ms. Mingle's Plan explained

It was that Maria and Frieda saw him as a little baby. "Oh, I'm so excited, really!" Maria said. "I could be demoted from a wife to a mother!"

"Don't count on it Maria." Said Rodolfo.

As Ms. Mingle had to explain that she was going to tell him. "If you don't know what's going on here, I Think that I Could explain, I could turn your Ex-Husband and your son into babies so I could be that I can turn every other citizen in the whole city into babies so I can make the biggest daycare ever!" as Frieda and Maria looked worried. "I can possibly get to turn all of the citizens into babies, so I could allow that I had to use it as they get to grow up right, and who knows, I think that we need to allow that it was going to be that it was nothing that it was simply as that we're going to allow that they could be just normal people 50% of the time."

"And the other 50%?" asked Frieda.

"They'll become super villains." as they get to see that she was working on a plan that she'll be making it as well. "And just to make things simple, I could allow that I would happen that it was nothing that it was simply as they had to do so that you'll become my next victims!" as she evilly laughed.

"Well, you're not going to get me!" said Maria as she and Frieda gets to leave as they had to run as they get to possibly as they get to run as Ms. Mingle get to blast her de-aging ray as they get chased as they had to possibly as they get to grab Manny and Rodolfo as they had to run over.

"I Could get turn into El Tigre right now if I haven't got turn into a baby in the first place!" as they get to the hiding place as they get to possibly as they would go as they could run as possibly as they get to use it as they had to make it as they would allow that it was simply as they had to run over as they get to make it as they get to the running as they get to the wall. "Oh great, we're trapped!"

As they got into a wall. "Now I hope that you'll join them, you brats!"

Just then, that Plata Peligrosa glove bust them out and grab them out of there. "Thanks for taking us out of there glove." said Maria.

As they get to fly out. "Oh well, at least that I still got my 2 victims." as the babies looked worried.

Back at Frieda and Maria, they knew that she got some plan up in her sleeve. "I Knew that I could be that she'll be up to no something good."

As she seems that she was going to be worried about Manny and Rodolfo, she told Frieda. "For the record, I would've taken care of them and raise them good." As they get to fly over there.

As they could get some help, they knew that thay're going to get over to Jorge, Rodolfo's Papi and Manny's Grandpapi, as he gets to know about Ms. Mingle.

"Jorge, we need your help." said Maria. "We want you to know more about Ms. Mingle."

"Ms. Mingle, huh? Well I think that it could be that interesting." as he gets to work up as he had to be using the big book of villains as he gets to look up into her as he gets to find that she happen to be that Manny and Rodolfo are in trouble."

"They are?" Maria and Frieda replied. "Yes, it seems that they're going to be that they're going to be slaves as they had to possibly as they had to use it as they could use it as they fear it.

"You see, the only reason that she turn Manny and Rooldflo into babies is because they had to go as they're going to use it as she gets to be the richest villainess in the world."

"That means if Manny and Mr. Rivera had to be that they're going to be quite off the ball, that means that she's going to turn every other hero, villain, man, woman, boy, girl and child into babies!"

"Precisely!" said Loco. "And if she gets to do that, we'll all be young and small and even back in diapers!" Will the girls get to save the day or will be Miracle Cite will become infant town? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7-09-27-2018

A/N: When we last left off our heroes, they've been reducing into babies as they get to possibly as Ms. Mingle as they get to possible that they would allow that they had to allow as she took them to the soon-to-be-biggest daycare in the world as she gets to see that she was going to make as they get to possible as they happen to show that she was making her plan allow to do so, and so, it's up to Maria and Frieda to save them as they could!

Chapter 6: Maria and Frieda's Mission to save the boys

It was that they get to see as they could possibly as they had to allow that they get to stop Ms. Mingle.

"Oh great, We got a chance to save them before it's too late!" Said Frieda.

As they get to possibly as they had to run over as they would allow as they get to make it as they get to possibly as they had to make it as they would allow as they had to get that plane as they could possibly as they had to use it as they would allow as they get to allow as they would get as they going to jump around.

"Well, you think that I Could get you two to stop me?" said Ms, Mingle. "Well, today, your precious Ex-Husband and your son, tomorrow, the entire Miracle City, the day after, the world!" as she gets to possibly as she uses her plane as she might had to fly up high.

"Great, soon, we'll be having Miracle City full of babies." Said Frieda. "Not to worry Frieda, I had a lab so I Could be that quite as they get to see that I have a lab."

As they get to the lab in Miracle City mint home, they knew that they could possibly as they had to allow that it was that they had to make studying for Ms. Mingle's de-aging ray. "Now, it seems that Ms. Mingle's ray has cause to de-age Mr. Rivera and Manny into babies, so I that we could possibly to get them back to normal or else we'll be looking back into diapers."

As she gets to see that she had to possibly at she's doing a calculations as she gets to be that quite as they get to possibly as they had to make it when they get to allow that it was nothing as they to the bottom of this.

"I think that we know about this de-aging ray that Ms. Mingle was working on," Said Frieda. "It seems that I had to possibly as they had to use it as they could possibly as they would make that it was going to find a way to use it as they get though the de-aging ray could blast the entire town."

"And 2 days from now, the world!" Said Maria. "We got to stop that Ms. Mingle before it's too late."

"But where's the old place?" asked Frieda. "If I looked into the big book of Villains' homes, I see that it could be that quite as they get to possibly as they had to run down as they get to use it as they had to work at that old building that used to be a retirement home center for normal people until it got bankrupt." Maria explained. "It's a fact." as she closed her book.

"Okay, we'll go save Mr. Rivera and Manny!" Said Frieda.

As they get to go over to the place, they had to make sure as they could allow that they would get to possibly as they make it though her car as they get to possibly get over there, as they could possibly as they had to allow that they get to stop that Ms. Mingle before it's too late.

As she gets to the lair, they knew that they could get to possibly as they get to find a way to stop them.

When they get to the bookcase, they had to find one of them that could get to the lair as they could as they had to allow that it was simply that it was nothing as they could possibly as they get to her. "There's got a way in," said Frieda. "One of them books get us to spin around." as Maria gets to spin around as she gets to find a way. "If I know my books as a librarian, I guess that this book as they could get us as they could get us to the lair." as they could around as they could spin around as they get to her faster!" as they get to spin by the bookcase as they get to the dangerous ways as they could possibly as they get to her.

"Ah, Maria, Frieda, I'm so glad that they could possibly as that you might had to stop me." Said Ms. Mingle. "Well, you're too late for that!"

"Change them back!" demanded Frieda. "Oh, really? and what if I refuse to change them back?" said Ms. Mingle. "We'll do something unusual to you!" Said Maria.

"Oh really, I Think that quite as they could stopping me lots of times, and I bet that it could be that quite as they had to allow that it was nothing that you two can do."

"Seriously, change them back!" Said Maria. "Well, I Think that I'm about to use this de-aging ray in order to be using to you that I could be destroying you two!"

As they get pointed by the de-aging ray, they get to be standing there horrified. What will happen?

Find out in this exciting conclusion of this story!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I Had to use Maria's quote known as "It's a fact" and like she said so herself, it's a fact.


	8. Chapter 8-10-02-2018

A/N: When we last left off our heroines, it seems that Ms. Mingle gets to be that they're taking Manny and Rodolfo gets to be taking to their daycare prison so it's up to them to save the day, but when they get to steal the De-aging ray back, it seems that Ms, Mingle's about to turn them into babies next, what will they do? Let's read this conclusion right now!

Chapter 8: Big Nursery Bots

It was that they could possibly as they get to standing as the De aging ray, just then, they split into different directions as they get to run as they had to escape from being turn into babies as they get to possibly that they're going to escape. "Come back here and get turn into babies!" As they get to run over as they had to escape as they had to run as they get to possibly as they get to the elevator.

As the door closes, the beam was on the closed doors and the elevator gets to go down as Frieda pressed the 1st floor button as it goes down as Ms. Mingle gets to realized as that she need to make her biggest nursery after all.

Back at the Elevator, "Oh boy, one more blast and we'll be back in diapers." said Frieda. "I Supposed that we'll get to save the boys in another way." Said Maria. "But I think that we could be that quite as they had to possibly as they had to know that if they would possibly as they had to be rescued."

"Oh boy, this might effect their de-aging and re-aging problem when you had that fountain of youth, remember?" replied Frieda. "I think that it could be that quite as they get to possibly as they had me to say unaged."

"If Ms. Miingle gets to be turn the whole town into babies, that means that she'll have to take care of all of them, as she gets to be the ultimate nanny, and then, she'll take care of the world next!"

As they get to worry, they seems that they're going to fear that she was going to use it as they get to first floor as they get to see her guards, they get to make sure that they get taken away by Ms. Mingle's guards.

Later, they seem that they got to the lair as they get to see that they're going to possibly as they get to allow that they had to taken around here. "Ahh, thank you for bringing my two latest victims." as they get to drop them as they get to possibly as they had to use as they get to possibly as she gets to explain her plan. "As you can see, the only reason that I turn your son and ex-husband into babies in the first place is I get to create a huge nursery!"

"But you said that you won't get to make a nursery!" said Maria.

"That was before," She said. "Now that I Get to turn the whole town into babies so no one that could get pass, and then, the whole world!" as she gets to laugh evilly. "You know, I think that if they get turn into babies, I bet that there's nothing that we can do about it, so I think that we could possibly as they had to make it as I Get to possibly as they would allow that it was going to hope that it was nothing that it was going to allow that things that it was simply as there was nothing that it was simply that I get to be the greatest nanny around!" said Frieda. "Well, I think that this might get to you to change your mind." said Ms. Mingle as she gets to laugh evilly.

As they get to possibly as her guards as they get to possibly as they get to work hard as they get to allow that she gets to make it as she was going to get some lights as they get to possibly as they would get to stop as Ms. Mingle gets to open the portable as it reviled that a huge monster known as El Val Madre as they get to roar as Frieda gets to see that it was going to be that with as they get to use it as they had to use it as they had to fight against the monster and the guards as they get to work hard as they would possibly as they had to give them punches and kicks as they get to possibly as they had to see that to use to the mantle on Freida as one of the guards gets to use the de aging ray as she kicked as it zapped Manny right back to normal, and just in time.

"Holy cow, that de-aging ray turn me right back into a teenager!" as he gets to use his El Tigre belt, he turns into El Tigre, as he gets out of the cage and gets to fight those guards as they get to possibly as they get to allow that Freida gets the de-aging ray back. "Welcome Manny!" said Frieda. "Thanks Frieda!"

As Ms. Mingle gets to use El Val Madre as they get to possibly as they had to make it around. "No, you must just to stay as a baby Manny, and as a matter of fact, I Got even a bigger de-aging!" as they get to worry, they seem that they're about to lose their Teenhood as they know it. "Goodbye Teenhood." Said Frieda. "At least I'll get 12 years back in that time."

As she gets to blast as she gets to miss as that that mirror gets to be blasting out as they gets to the beams as they it got thought the mirror as it got though those zip though those glass objects as it got hit the ray as it got reducing into another de-aging gun as she gets to hop over as she gets to see El Val Madre as Baby Rodolfo said "Come on Manny, fight, fight, fight for all your might!" as they get to possibly as he gets to give El Mal Madre into one last punch as Ms. Mingle landed on his stomach as she gets to pout. "No fair, I get to be that turning the whole world into babies after I get turn the town the same!"

"Yeah, not going to happen." said Frieda.

As they get to take a look at the de-aging gun as Maria took out Rodolfo out of his prison. "The De-aging gun!" she replied. "I Think it's time that I get to turn your dad back to normal."

"What? No, I've always wanted a brother, and he gets to be a superhero and-" as Rodolfo gets to stop him. "Forget it Manny," he said. "I Rather to be your father again then to be your brother."

"I understand."

As she gets to blast Ms. Mingle's Degaing ray, Maria turns Rodolfo right back to the big 40-year-old semi-superhero he was before. "Wow, I'm me again!"

"Not quite," worried Manny. "You've still got your diaper." as he gets embarrassed.

Later, it seems that Ms. Mingle got arrested as she got off to jail. "Well Manny, it seems you're getting quite the superhero." Said Rodolfo. "I think that I could give him a surprise that I had to be allowing to do so." Said Maria as get to use it as they could possibly as they get to know it.

"Well, I learn about all of this." Said Frieda. "The only way to get mature is to act your age first." as Manny gets to faint as Rodolfo replied. "Turn back to normal or not, it seems that Manny gets to be that he's taking his nap time." as the others laughed.

The End

Please Make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing: This is my second age changing story of Nickelodeon's _El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera_ and if you want me to do more in the future, just put that in the comment box as well.


End file.
